


Seeing in Color

by FfOoBb



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FfOoBb/pseuds/FfOoBb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Pete live in a world where everything is white, black or grey-except for when you find the one person that you  love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing in Color

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to go to sleep at midnight awhile ago until I got the idea for this. Sorry for corniness/typos.

Patrick placed the record on a shelf and sighed. He was beginning to question why he even bothered working in the empty music store; his only motivation was to save up for a guitar and his job involved dumpster diving for discarded music. At least it was break time and he could get some hot tea to warm himself up in the unheated store-even though it was winter and freezing outside, the owner refused to turn the heat on until it snowed.

Patrick walked three blocks to the nearest coffee shop.  
"What will you have?" asked the barista behind the counter.  
"A tall chai" he replied, and moved to the other end of the counter to wait for his drink.

The bell above the door jingled as a man not much taller than Patrick walked in, and ordered. The barista-whose name tag read Amelia- handed them their drinks. Patrick turned to leave and crashed into the other man, dumping coffee all over his front.

"I'm so sorry!" he yelped in shock.  
"It's fine" the man said.  
"I'm Pete" he said as he extended his hand.  
"Patrick".  
Pete looked into Patrick's face for the first time and was struck by how adorable he looked-a full bottom lip, scar on his right eyebrow, a narrow and straight nose, and sideburns that looked so soft.  
__________________________________  
Patrick was on his way to the Wentz's house, enjoying the breeze as he walked up the street. It was band practice, and as usual, they were practicing in the basement. A couple walking past smirked and he wondered what his clothes looked like in color.

They practiced "Dead on Arrival" and "Calm Before the Storm" for two hours, trying to get them right.

After practice Patrick went home, ate dinner, walked the dog and took a shower. While climbing into the sheets of his bed he thought just how predictable his life was- until he met Pete. Pete and him disagreed on almost everything except for music. Pete gave him words and he gave Pete music.  
He heard several "clinks" on his window and looked down. Pete was next to the house, in his pajamas and motioning for Patrick to come down.

Patrick slunk past the bedrooms and avoided the creaky stair.  
"Patrick?"  
"What, Pete?"  
"Follow me"  
__________________________________  
They hiked through the neighborhood park until they reached the shores of Lake Michigan. Pete plopped down and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Patrick followed suit.  
"Have you ever wondered what it's like, seeing colors?". Patrick asked  
"Of course I have. Who hasn't?"  
"What do you have to do to see like that?"  
"I think you have to kiss someone you love".  
Patrick gazed up at Pete, weighing ideas in his head. He stretched up and pecked Pete on the mouth. Pete stared at him before he bent his head down and caught Patrick's lips with his. Patrick pressed forward against Pete, intensifying the kiss.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of brown eyes staring into his now blue and green ones.The moonlight danced across the lake, and shone on the trees and the two entwined with each other next to the lake.

__________________________________  
Patrick was staring out the window of the van as it inched along the dark highway, the only light coming from streetlights. Pete sat next to him, Andy was driving and Joe was snoring in the front passenger seat. Pete inched his way toward Patrick and set his head on his chest and snuggled close. Patrick was warm because he was wearing a "Seattle Mariners" T-shirt, navy blue sweatshirt and a denim jacket; Pete was wearing only a T-shirt.  
"Love you", Pete murmured against Patrick's collarbone.  
"I love you too, Pete", whispered Patrick as he kissed the top of Pete's head and fell asleep.


End file.
